Breaking Furious
by ItsRosseth
Summary: Isabella Swan was Dominic Torretto's younger sister. She was also Brian's ex/current girlfriend. Unfortunately, she was also the only thing that could help save his ass. When she receives a call from her brother to help win some cars, she never expected to be dragged into a mess involving the cops, much less dragging along a rag-tag family of vampires. Brian/Bella Fic!
1. It all started in Rome

"Dom? You gotta do it." Brian whispered into his phone, rolling his eyes at Rome who was counting his change. "Man, I ain't even got enough change for an even hundred. Why the fuck did I listen to you? 'Save your change, Rome! You'll have enough for a Ben in a day', he mocked Brian as he leaned back against the lawn chair.

"You fuckin' crazy, Brian? You honestly think that she'd be able to he-" Dom's voice was cut off by a loud smacking noise. "Letty!" After that all Brian heard was a scuffle for the phone.

"Brian? He'll call her. Don't worry about it." Letty obviously won the fight for the phone, speaking clearly into the receiver, causing Brian to relax. "Thanks, Let."

Sighing under his breath, he snapped his phone shut and tossed it on the couch, raising his hand to his head, massaging his temples.

There was only one person that could help them win this race that was for fucking sure.

And if Rome hadn't been so damn stupid to bet the pink's of all their fucking cars then they wouldn't need to call Dom's sister.

After all, if there was anyone that could win a race against one of the best street teams this side of the US, it was her.

It didn't help that the last time she had seen him, she had seen him in a… very compromising state with Mia.

Granted, they weren't doing anything, and she hadn't exactly let him explain that before she threw the wrench that she was holding at his head… but still. Awkward was going to be an understatement.

And of course, with women being… women, they had talked it out over the phone, Mia being able to explain that what she had seen was purely non sexual, in fact the way she said it with such disgust honestly offended Brian, but it had been eight months since she moved to Forks and he still hadn't even gotten a damn phone call. It was time he saw her again. It was time she listened to him.

It was also his only chance at him keeping his beloved car.

God help them, because it looked like Bella Swan was his only hope.


	2. Cars, Competition, Chen, Cha-Ching

Chapter 2

Groaning in her sleep, Bella reached over to her night stand, knocking over every other thing as she searched for her phone with her eyes shut. There was NO logical reason that someone needed to talk to her this early in the morning.

It was Saturday for hell's sake!

"What do you want?" She grumbled, her eyes still closed as she lifted the phone to her ear, the yawn stuck in her throat.

"Hey, baby sister." Dom's gritty voice resounded through the phone, causing her to smile just as she opened her eyes. "Hey, Dommie." She chuckled at his nickname as her eyes glanced over the clock at her left.

"Dommie, you better be calling me from jail because it is six in the god damn morning. On. A. Saturday." Bella growled good-naturedly. She knew that it wasn't easy for him to accept her choosing to move in with their uncle Charlie after their latest… escapade in Miami. But she was only 19 years old, it wasn't very smart for her to have that much knowledge of the authorities, even if her boyf-…ex-boyfrien-…her Brian was one.

"Not my Brian" She muttered under her breath, forgetting that she was on the phone with her brother.

"I swear to god, Bells, if you're honestly thinking about Brian when I call you, we have some talking we need to do." He dead-panned, ignoring Letty as she downed the rest of his beer.

"Shut it, bro." Curling up on her side, she bunched the covers around her as she rested her cheek on the pillow, her phone caught between her skin and the cotton. "What's up? How's everyone?" She knew how everyone was, she still kept in contact with Letty every now and then, but she Letty never talked about Brian other than to say he was fine. She wanted to actually know what was going on with him, other than him just being fine. After all, if Bella was a pissed off mess, he deserved to be worse than fine.

Well, now she was just being dramatic but…still.

"Rome pissed off the Chen crew-" Dom started only to be cut off by Bella's groan, "Fucking Roman. Why does he always do before he thinks?" "-and we're all going to lose our cars if we don't find someone that can beat Chen himself. And you know me, Bells, I can do it without a damn doubt, but Rome bet that the famous Swan could do it." He continued without stopping, already used to her interruptions.

"…Why did he…why did you let him…Why am I even involved in this bet…" She muttered, thought after thought spewing through her mouth, knowing that she didn't actually want an answer, just that she needed to vocalize what she was thinking.

"Bells, it's a one on one race. It's all of our cars on the line." Dom knew he was coming dangerously close to pleading, but how could he not? He worked for fucking years on his babies.

Huffing, she closed her eyes as she groaned even louder in annoyance.

"Fine! But it's going down on my terms. Tell Rome to tell Chen that everyone's asses need to be up here. The damn race isn't going to cut into my finals. I'm this damn close to actually graduating, Dom. I'm not traveling and fucking it up." Bella said softly, smiling slightly as the knowledge hit her. She would be the first Torretto to actually graduate. And they all damn knew it too.

"How about this? You race, we help you study, you graduate then we take that damn trip you've been wanting to take?" Dom compromised, already agreeing to her terms. He was so damn proud of her as it was.

"You mean it? We'll actually ALL go cross country?" She lingered on the word "All" because she knew they had already been there, done that, but she never was with them. That or they were never actually together the entire time.

"Yeah, baby sis." Dom smiled slightly, hooking his arm around Letty as she said hi to Bella over his shoulder.

"Hi, Letty!" Bella called, the grin on her face unmistakable, she'd finally be seeing her family again.

"Bring it on, big bro."


	3. Beers, Bella, Brian, Brainfucked

Okay, so this isn't going to be a "HOW AM I GOING TO WIN HER BACK I NEED HER" story. Honestly, I respect Edward enough to be happy for Bella because she's happy. But that doesn't mean he isn't going to try.

This story is going to be focused on a few POV's.

Mostly going to be Bella, Dom's, Brian's and Edward's.

However, Rose is sure as hell going to be joining in because we all know how much she loves cars, and come on. Emmett? DUH!

* * *

Chapter 3

[Edward's POV]

There was something to be said about newcomers when it came to Forks.

And to the Cullen's, it wasn't always good. Especially since he could hear them.

All of them. Not to mention their smell. It was like someone mixed alcohol, sweat and motor oil into a perfume and draped it over the entire group.

His first thought was about Jasper, how he was going to deal with all the new scents, the fresh blood, so to speak.

His next thought was about Alice and why she never mentioned seeing this coming.

His last thought was about Bella. Well, if he were honest with himself, Bella was always there. In every last underlying thought, it was Bella.

But most importantly, he wanted to know why the hell were half of the new comers smell was originating from the Swan's house.

So, he did the thing he did the best. He watched them.

One man, a man that could rival Emmett in size had Bella wrapped up in an embrace so tight it made him want to rip them apart as he placed a kiss on Bella's cheek.

The other man, a bald, dark man was edging his way around the bigger man, who he now knew to be called "Dom" to pick up Bella, his Bella, and twirl her around as she laughed, a twinkling sound being emitted from her as she held on tightly to his shoulders. "I missed you too, Rome." She said to him, laughing as he held on to her before she was ripped away by two women.

From what he could hear they were called Mia and…Letty?

Frowning, he closed his eyes and concentrated on their thoughts and for some reason… all he got from them were hazes. Hazes of images, words and sounds.

What was going on? He could always, always, hear thoughts. Save for Bella's that was.

His eyes opened, just in time to see a blonde who was nursing a beer approach Bella only to be rebuffed by her.

"Bells, babe, come on. I haven't seen you in months." The blonde complained, his blue eyes staring right into Bella's chocolate ones.

"And if I recall correctly, the last time I saw you, you were in bed with Mia." Bella countered, her arms crossed.

It didn't take a mind reader to know that she wasn't honestly upset. It seemed as if she…was… playing with him?

"Oh, come on! I heard you talk to Mia about that! It was nothing!" He told her, keeping his calm as he raised his beer to his lips.

"Brian, don't you think I know that? What I want to know is why did I have to hear it from Mia and not you." Bella spoke slowly, her eyes narrowed as she grabbed his beer and took a swig from it.

Wait. What?

When the hell did she start drinking?!

Brian moved closer to her, his hand reaching up to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear before grabbing his bottle back as he murmured softly, obviously meaning for his words to be heard for only her ears. "Maybe it had to do with the fact that you never answered my calls? Or maybe because I caught on after hearing you giggle with Mia?" He teased her, causing Bella to break her stone faced expression, a small smile gracing her features.

"Damn you, O'Conner." She muttered, pushing herself up onto the tip of her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips only to grab the beer back from his hands, turning on her feet to sit on Dom's lap, her hair grazing Brian's chest as he grinned at her. "Caught you." He called out to her.

Just about all of the conversation flew past him after seeing her kiss another man. That was his Bella. Kissing. Another. Man.

Granted, they hadn't rekindled their relationship since Prom and the whole James incident, but still…

Growling under his breath, he jumped up to grab the branch above his head, propelling himself towards his house.

He had to tell his family.

He had to figure out a way to get Bella to tell him what the hell was going on.

And finally, he needed to figure out what he just saw.


	4. Reunions, Roman, Raiding, Racing

Okay, so, I'm going to need reviews people! I need to know if this is a story worth spending time on! :'D

POVs will be first person unless otherwise noted.

* * *

Bella:

It was about time I had my family all under one roof. Ever since mom and dad died I had been living with Dominic and Mia, my two siblings.

After things with Brian went down, after finding out he was a 'Badge' as we liked to call him... well, things started to put itself into perspective.

Yeah, I was 17 at the time and yeah, it was so fucking stupid to be going on those damn heists, but it had been _fun_. Fun was something I craved, something I lived for. Just like racing was. The adrenaline, the pure joy you feel at the end of a race when your fucking bumper was first to cross the finish line?

**_It. Was. Orgasmic._**

After our little family went through what we did, well, I started thinking that maybe actually going to an actual school would be good for me instead of me homeschooling myself.

Mia, of course, had a huge influence on that thought. She wanted me to have a normal high school experience, even if it was only for my senior year. Hell, I didn't need to go, I had enough credits to graduate on the recommended plan, but I figured that if I was going to be the first Torretto to actually graduate then I wanted to do it with everything I had.

All honors, on the distinguished plan.

Basically, all it meant was I needed a few more math, science and english credits, but it didn't matter to me.

Plus, going to Charlie's for the school year... it got me away from Brian, the Badge.

I'm not stupid, I know there's a huge age difference. I know that he's been through shit but that didn't mean that I hadn't been through it as well. Finding out he was a...turncoat, so to speak, wasn't pleasant. Not for me, not for any of us. But when he let Dom go that day, any respect I had lost for the man that won me over came rushing back to me so fast it spun my head.

After he came back from Miami with Roman, whom I came to love as if he were my brother just as much, and explained what he did, who he was now... Yeah, it was safe to say that my feelings for him were just as strong, if not stronger after knowing that he left what he thought he loved for a chance at being apart of a family. My family.

We spend as much time together as we could, much to Dom's dismay, and it was clear that he didn't like me going to Forks, of all places, but he did appreciate why I was going and he let me know how proud he was of me for making that choice on my own. Oh, believe me. He let me know alright.

Of course he made me wait until after I turned 18 to let me know, but it was mindblowing.

So when I found him and Mia cuddling under the blankets of _our_ bed, his bare shoulders peaking through the covers as Mia's bra strap slipped off of her shoulder it was safe to say that it really, really fucking hurt.

I spent almost four months ignoring any of their calls until Mia caught me off guard one night as I was half asleep, rushing to explain why I saw what I saw and that it wasn't what I was thinking.

She had just re-re-re-re broken up with her boyfriend after he said something really fucking stupid just as they were about to get down and dirty and she came home in her jeans and nothing else. Brian was the only one home and he just held her as she cried, because contrary to popular belief, she _does_ cry.

After letting her vent, I stayed quiet for a while before forgiving her and Brian, not before telling myself how stupid I was to think that Mia, out of everyone, would do that to me.

That was five months ago and I still haven't spoken to Brian since. Well, up until tonight that was.

After accepting his apology, I gave him a quick kiss, grinning when he tried to deepen it, before pulling away to walk off with his beer so I could sit on Dom's lap, my arm on his shoulder as I rested my cheek against his head.

"Whatchya been up to, big bro?" I asked him, not moving other than to lift the beer to my mouth only to have to taken out of my hands after my first drink. "Hey!"

"Sorry Bells, but I don't think Charlie would look too kindly upon me if he caught you drinking _underage_ in his own house." Dom teased as he finished off my beer, well Brian's beer.

"Under age my ass" I muttered darkly, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the world's unfair we know it." He smirked, pressing his lips against my forehead lovingly before speaking, "You know, this and that. Keeping it under the radar, surprisingly. That is until Roman," The way he was feeling towards the man was evident in his tone, "decided to try and one up Chen."

"Woah, woah, woah, hey. How the fuck did this get turned 'round to me?" Roman protested, spreading his legs as he leaned back against the back of the sofa.

"Maybe because you were the one that fuckin' started it, Rome?" Letty snarked, taking her place on Dom's other knee, reaching over to give me a hug, smiling into my hair. "Missed you, Bella boo." She muttered, a grin evident in her voice.

"Ugh, why do you still call me that?" I lamented, sighing with a smile tugging up on the corner of my lips. Only she could get away with calling me that and everyone knew it.

After all, they all knew who taught me how to fight and they all knew I had no problems resorting to fighting dirty when it came to the men, especially my brother.

"What I want to know is why was I brought up in this bet, Rome." I questioned him, tilting my head as I watched Brian shove Rome's leg so he could drop himself onto the couch as Mia went through the fridge.

Tugging at his collar, Rome made a face before shrugging. "He baited me. So I told him that any of us could easily kick his ass. He just wanted to sweeten the pot a bit by saying that if 'The Swan'" he said, using air quotes "could beat him, he'd let us keep our damn money. Fuck that shit, man." He grumbled.

"So, in other words, Rome stuck his foot in his mouth and took it personal. And by taking it personal, he decided to bring in our babies." Brian finished, telling the whole story.

Staring at Brian, I raised an eyebrow as he mentioned their babies. "My Shelby wasn't brought up, was it?" I asked, my eyes narrowing as I looked over at Roman, who was now finding his shoes very interesting. "Uh, 'bout that.." He trailed off, giving me a half smile that was cut off when a pillow hit his face.

"Really?! I've been behaving! Why would you, UGH!" I groaned, dropping my head into my hands, muttering between my fingers, "What's the pot looking like?" I asked, defeated.

"Shelby, dad's Charger, and Brian's skyline." Mia called out, finally resorting to grabbing some more beers. "Y'all don't have jackshit in the fridge, Bells. Jesus." She commented, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Wait...why...why isn't anything of Rome's in the pot?" I questioned, my brows furrowing.

"Hell, he's the one that put half a mil in it, babe." Brian answered, smirking at Rome. "Please, like we would've helped his dumb ass if he wouldn't have brought in the cars." He remarked, ignoring Rome's outstretched middle finger. "Love ya too, jack ass." Rome grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Alright." I clapped my hands together, sitting up.

"There's only one thing left to ask." I said softly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"When are we doing this shit?"


	5. AN!

AN:

Is there any characters from the movies that you would like to see in the future?

Parker is going to show up soon, and I'm thinking that maybe I'd follow the plot of Furious 6, minus the whole Letty not knowing who she was.

I'd involve Hobbs and Elena, Han and the gang and find a way to join it with Twilight, in a way.

But I'd like to make it clear that I DO plan on bringing in Twilight in, just...not so soon yet.

Let me know!


	6. Making up, Meeting, Meshing, Morality

So, I'm updating this fic much faster than I thought I would.

I'm basing it off of the hit's and reviews I get.

If I get 100 hits and at least three reviews, I update that day.

:D

This is in Brian's POV unless otherwise stated.

Sorry for it's length, it's 4am.

* * *

**Brian O'Connor's POV**

Grinning at her, I lifted my hand, beckoning her towards my lap.

I missed holding my girl and now that she was actually talking to me, I think I was way deprived of Bella.

Watching as she pouted at me with her luscious lips that seemed to just be made for dick suck-

I coughed to rid that thought, not wanting to pitch a tent in front of our entire family.

"Babe?" I called, softly, knowing she would hear me.

Her eyes pierced straight into my ocean blue irises, giving me shivers. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul? Fuck me, who ever said that had no idea how true he was.

Leaning back when Bella walked over to me, I set my beer down to pull her into my lap, burrowing my face in her hair, breathing in the pure smell of _Bella_. Freesia, strawberry and of course motor oil.

"Missed you." I mumbled, my lips near her ear as I nipped the sensitive skin near that area, causing her to muffle a moan, which in turn caused Dom to glare at me.

Shrugging, I grinned crookedly at him. What? I haven't seen my girl in almost a year. Sue. Me.

"Missed you too, jack ass." Bella muttered back to me, turning her face to capture my lips in a searing kiss, her hands tangling themselves in my blond locks as I gripped her waist tightly against my body, only to be pulled apart by Roman.

"Dude, as much as I love how much y'all missed each other, I think Dom there is going to either kill you or have a seizure." He grinned as he spoke, quickly pressing a kiss to Bella's temple before I pulled her away from him. Mine.

"To answer your question, Bells, it's going down after you graduate. So in about a week. We refused to let it cut into your school time." Mia replied, her pride evident in her voice.

Hell, we were all proud of her. She was not only graduating, but at the top of her class, Ivy League universities already begging to take her in.

We would never hold her back and we didn't want her to do the same just for us, but we all know my babe. Nothing we think, do or want would matter if it wasn't her choice.

For now, all I could take in was the time we had together and I intended to make the most of it.

A ringing cell phone brought me out of my little daze as I watched Bella lean off of my knee to grab her phone, hitting answer before checking who was calling.

"Alice? Oh. Uh. Now isn't a good tim-...of course you're already all here." Bella muttered, the annoyance radiating off of her person in rolls and waves, making me frown.

"Give me a few and I'll introduce you to my family. No. No more questions. You're just going ot have to wait." And with that, my girl hung up, her eyes closing as she sighed.

"Alright, family. We have visitors. I expect you to be nice, alright? I care for them." Bella instructed each one of us, her eyes narrowing when she got to Dom. "I mean it." She repeated, when Dom raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright. Time to meet the Cullens." She sighed as I held on to her a moment longer, kissing her temple for support.

I had no idea who these people were, but it was obvious they were causing stress to my already stressed girlfriend, which I did not appreciate.

"Come on, guys. There's not going to be enough space in here for all of us." Bella called out, finally climbing off of my lap after giving me a deep kiss once again, smiling against my lips.

"Bring me a beer, honey." She whispered to me, the wrinkles in her forehead giving away her frustration.

"Of course." I replied, knowing I shouldn't.

"Come on. Let's head outside." She called out, reaching to grab the beer in one hand, her other hand intertwining with my free hand as we walked to the door.


	7. Even a gypsy couldn't see this coming

**Isabella Swan Torretto's POV**

Peeking through the blinds, I sighed as I saw the Cullen clan, minus the parental units. I wonder why Carlisle and Esme weren't with them. Hm.

Shaking my head, I reached back, blindly, for Brian's hand only to smile when he laced our fingers together. "Behave." I said once more to my family before opening the door, my boyfriend in tow as I raised my other hand, beer in palm and all, waving at Alice with a smile.

Yeah, they didn't know much about my past, but they knew a part of me. I never thought it to be fair, for me to know their biggest secret while never knowing who I truly was, in a way. I'm sure I would have slipped up eventually, revealing the new side of me, well new to them, and shocking them. While angering Edward.

If I were honest, I could honestly say that that was one of the major reasons I never said anything. He was always going on about how I was so clumsy, and how I shouldn't be doing anything dangerous. Hell, the ONE time that I spotted a motorcycle and kickstarted it, I got a lecture that lasted much longer than any that I had ever gotten from my parents. Jesus, he really needed to get off of his high horse.

No time but today, it seems.

"Hi guys!" I said, shyly reaching up to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear before realizing that Brian wouldn't relinquish his hold on my hand. In return, he did just that for me, smiling and winking at me before letting go of my hand to step behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder, tickling my cheek with tufts of his blonde hair.

One look up and I could see why he just did what he did. Edward was glaring daggers at Brian, who in turn decided to show him who's the boss, so to speak.

Scoffing at their pissing war, I stepped out of Brian's hold, wrinkling my nose at him, letting him know I knew exactly why he did what he did. Shaking my head, I brought the beer up to my lips to take a drink before gesturing towards the backyard, where a bench and some patio furniture sat, covered, thankfully, by the veranda so it would not get soaked in the rain.

"Come on, guys. Lets sit out back. There's more room there. Not to mention more privacy." I called out over my shoulder, looking back at the house where Mia was bringing out some pasta and salad as well as a few six packs of beer with the help of Roman.

Brushing off the stray leaves that scattered about on the table in the back, I took a seat as Mia began putting what ever food she could find down on the flat surface.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Why is there a Skyline in the front?" Emmett asked me, his hazel eyes darting from person to person before settling on Dom's figure, causing him to straighten his back to glare at my brother.

Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Rosalie. "The Skyline? Really? Did you _see_ the Charger?" She exclaimed, her features settling into a permanent grin as she kept glancing back at my brothers car.

"See? This is a chick that knows American Muscle." Dom commented, grinning at her before grabbing Letty and pulling her onto his lap, taking a seat at the head of the table, as usual. I didn't even think that he realized that he did it, it just came natural to him.

"Bella, are you in some kind of trouble? You know we can help you with _anything_." Edward stressed the last word, looking at me then to the rest of my family before bringing his gaze back to me.

I sighed softly as I looked up at him, shaking my head. "Edward, how many times do I need to tell you that I'm not a damsel in distress." I said softly, looking up at him before glancing at Alice and Jasper.

I could feel the faint effect of Jasper's calming energy spreading throughout the people in front of him as he kept his arms crossed, his stance military, which wasn't over looked by Roman.

"Hey, kid. Ain't ya a bit too young to be in the army? What? Ya an Army brat?" Rome probed, picking up a bag of chips and opening it, reaching in to take a few out.

"Hey! First bite! You're blessing out table, Rome." Letty called out, grinning at his expression.

"Come on! How many times am I going to have to do it?" He grumbled out, rolling his eyes before settling back with his bag of chips.

"Dom, Letty, Mia, Rome, Brian? This is Edward" With each name, I pointed out who each person was, "Alice, Rosalie and Emmett"

Alice gave a small wave and Rose gave an unexpected smile as Jasper, Edward and Emmett didn't move.

"Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett? Meet my brother Dominic, my sister Mia, one of my best friends Roman and Letty and my boyfriend Brian." I said, risking a glance up at the vampires, only to be met with bewildered stares.

"Well, it's safe to say that I did **_not_** see this one coming." Alice muttered.

* * *

Hi! Guys, I need reviews so I can see what I can work on and what not! :D

I'll update after a few days!


	8. It all started from a Swan

"Who...what the hell are you talking about, Bella?" Emmet asked me, his expression showing just how confused he actually was.

Without warning, I felt a strong grip on my forearm as Edward jerked me away from Brian, trying to pull me to him. "Bella, they obviously have some type of hold on you. I can help you." He said loud enough for everyone to hear as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, dropping my beer bottle on the concrete, ignoring the sound of glass breaking as he tried to get me to stop struggling. "Let me go!" I bit out and was immedietly met with Edward asking Jasper for help.

As soon as the words left Edward's mouth, I felt sedated. My movements became sluggish and my words refused to form sentences.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Brian yelled, reaching behind him to grab for his gun, the moment he raised it, the safety was switched off and the unmistakable sound of three guns being cocked behind me filled the air. I finally managed to pull away only to fall on my knees, groaning as I tried to hold my head up.

"Stop it, Jasper." I whispered slowly, finally sighing in relief as Alice grabbed him by his elbow, shaking her head to tell him to stop. "You're not helping, Jas." She said softly to him.

Breathing heavily, I rolled over so I was sitting on top of the wet dewey grass for a few moments before looking up and motioning to Brian, Letty and Rome to drop their weapons. Dom was already stalking over to where Edward was standing, and within a few seconds my brother held Edward up by his collar, growling at him. "You ever try to manhandle my sister again, I will kill you." He seethed, his eyes narrowing at the man in front of him.

Watching as Edward shoved Dom off and took his place once again with his family, I smiled softly. "No guns at the table, kids." I said softly, once I knew that my words wouldn't come out jumbled. Giving them a smile, I looked up at Brian who had tucked his firearm into the waist band of his jeans, holding a hand out for me to get up.

Taking a hold of his hand, I kissed his palm in thanks as I pulled myself up, shaking my head to clear any left over fogginess.

"Bella, why...why does your family," Rose frowned as she spoke, "keep themselves armed?" She reached out and snagged Edward, making sure he didn't come back to grab me again. She could deal with anything, but no one, _no one_, ever manhandled a woman.

"Long story, blondie." Letty spat out, her Glock still at her side as she focused on Edward.

"Jasper, if that happens again, I can guarantee that you won't enjoy it." I said ever so softly, knowing no one else could hear them except me-...and Brian, apparently who looked at me with a puzzled expression. Shaking my head, I just squeezed his hand.

"And you! Edward! If you every even try to fucking grab me like that again, I swear that an ass kicking from Emmet will seem like nothing compared to what would happen to you." I spoke calmly, my eyes staring directly into his hazel orbs.

Finally seeing that everyone had calmed down enough, I glanced back at Rome, giving him a smile to show him that I was fine, reaching over to give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Rome." I reached out and lowered his gun, keeping my eyes on his. "No guns at the table." I repeated, causing him to smile. "You sound just like Mia." He said, shaking his head.

"And what's so bad about that?" She called out, raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling, I turned my attention away from them as I finally sat down on Brian's lap, chewing on my bottom lip as I tried to think about where to start.

"I guess...I should start with the fact that my real name isn't Isabella Swan. It's Isabella Marie-Swan Toretto." I spoke, wringing my hands together, nervously, as I looked up at the vampires, who were all staying still and silent, their eyes focused on me with rapt attention, causing me to blush. 'Some things never change' I mused to myself.

* * *

The rest of the chapter will be updated tonight with the full explanation!

Review! Tell me what you hate, what you love!


	9. AN 2

HI! I haven't abandoned this story! I just have finals coming up :3

So you will all get an update soon, I promise.

RIP Paul Walker. 3


End file.
